


Black, Strappy, and Expensive

by emmo_prob1emmo



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, No actual sex, Short One Shot, buildup to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmo_prob1emmo/pseuds/emmo_prob1emmo
Summary: Takes place between Twilight and New Moon, when Bella had a broken arm and needed help from Alice to shower. Short, sweet, and sexy.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 68





	Black, Strappy, and Expensive

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Edward Cullen all my homies hate Edward Cullen. He and Bella are NOT dating in this.

Bella cringed. She knew that tonight, like every night, she needed a shower. There was nothing wrong with this, of course, Bella was all for showering. It had just been such an ordeal since she had broken her leg in Florida. It felt like a lifetime ago, but the still-fresh cast reminded her every day that it had only been a matter of weeks since she had been forced to confront how dangerous the vampire world really was. 

Alice turned to her.  
"Come on, let me help you with that," she said, and knelt to the ground with inhuman speed to unbutton Bella's skirt. Her nimble fingers worked without her supervision as she looked up into Bella's blushing face, her warm gold eyes melting any resolve Bella might have had to resist her. Bella knew what came next, after the denim skirt, and she never felt ready for it. Tonight was no different.  
"You know the drill. Up!"  
Bella complied and lifted her hips off the closed toilet lid as Alice gently worked the white cotton panties off her legs. Bella's skin was on fire, burning more with every inch Alice pulled the lingerie down. She removed them so slowly. Was it always this slow? Bella tried to push the implications of Alice's agonizing pace to the back of her head. She had had a hard time putting those thoughts away since Alice volunteered to play nurse for her, and it was only getting harder. She knew that Alice had to have noticed her quick heartbeat, her beading sweat, her flaming blush. She tried not to know that Alice had to have noticed the other, more intimate signs of her feelings for her best friend. Bella sometimes wondered why Alice always undressed her. It's not like Bella couldn't unbutton her own bottoms or take her own panties off. She had a broken leg, not full-body paralysis. She never questioned it though, and she prayed Alice wouldn't either.  
Then Bella was nude from the waist down, her denim skirt and panties lying on the tile floor.  
Suddenly, Alice froze. Bella saw the distant haze over the psychic vampire's eyes and knew that she was having another vision. After a few seconds, Alice snapped out of it and turned back to Bella's hot face.  
"I'll be right back."  
She dashed off, out the window and who knows where after that. She was back seconds later. Nothing seemed any different, other than a smug, knowing look in her eyes and a smirk playing gently across her face.  
"What did you see?"  
"I'll tell you later," Alice chuckled. Then, almost too quickly for Bella's human gaze to track, Alice was in her bra and panties. They were black, strappy, and expensive. Alice stripped down to this level every night, even though Bella knew she could probably do the job fully clothed and not get a drop of water on herself. She never wore anything like this before, though. Bella had never seen her look so... ravishing. Bella felt guilty even thinking about her best friend like that but it was true. Her marble-pale skin gleamed under the dim bathroom light and the black lingerie cut a sharp line in her white silhouette. She looked like a model, like always, but Bella was put into a stupor by her ageless, supernatural beauty.  
Alice made sharp eye contact with Bella and smiled a smoky smile. She worked her eyes down Bella's half-naked body, pausing at her arousal before gliding down her one exposed leg. Bella finally understood what Alice's vision had been, and for the first time in a while, she was really looking forward to the future the vampire saw.


End file.
